The present invention relates to rolls of disposable pieces of hygienic paper, and in particular to rolls of toilet paper and paper towels that enable removal of a piece of paper for use without needing to tear the paper prior to use. Paper is used in many forms for single-time hygienic purposes. There is a wide variety of packaging of paper towels, ranging from a simple roll of paper towels to high-quality moist towelettes in packages that enable removal of a single towelette at a time. These packages are inefficient when they do not prevent unwanted unraveling of the towelettes or are expensive. However, the packaging of hygienic paper in a long strip of paper rolled onto itself with perforated lines at regular intervals in order to facilitate tearing off pieces of paper for wiping, which are disposed of after use, is the most common type of hygienic paper currently available
Such rolls of paper can be found in dispensers of suitable sizes such as toilet paper dispensers in toilet rooms and paper towel dispensers near washbowls. Many efforts have been made to develop paper of superior qualities, which are sometimes even contradictory, such as paper strength, dimensions, softness, wiping and absorption capacity, and manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of the prior art that illustrates a roll of toilet paper 100 in a standard toilet paper dispenser 101. The roll of paper 100 includes toilet paper 10, which has perforated lines 11 at regular intervals that enable tearing at the desired places. The toilet paper is a long continuous strip, long in comparison to its width, rolled onto an inner tube 12. As shown in the illustration, the inner tube 12 is disposed on an arm 13 with a round section, which is part of the toilet paper dispenser 101. When pulling the toilet paper in order to expose a segment of paper to be torn, this arrangement enables the toilet paper roll 100 to rotate around the arm 13.
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustration of the prior art that illustrates a continuous hygienic toilet paper roll 102 above which a cutting apparatus 20 is disposed. This roll can perforated lines across its width however this is not necessary seeing as the tearing of the paper 14 is performed by suitably pulling the paper 14 strongly towards the cutting apparatus, which is usually of a heavy and rigid metallic material that could include a cutting knife or saw teeth 21 as shown in the illustration.
In many cases, the standard packaging of continuous paper in a roll of which pieces can be torn for use is inconvenient or even impossible to use. Seeing as the tearing of the paper in the desired places requires use of both hands, use of such rolls by disabled individuals who are unable to use one hand or individuals with disability with regard to combined use of both hands for this purpose.
Use of such rolls of continuous paper is also problematic for observant Jews, seeing as according to the laws of Judaism, tearing of paper is prohibited during the Shabbat and on holidays.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a roll of hygienic paper with the same qualities that have made prior art toilet paper popular and with an additional quality that enables removal of pieces of hygienic paper from it with only one hand without any need for tearing.